Conventionally, the information processing apparatus may run a plurality of virtual machines on a real machine of the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus may manage hardware resources and use application software for each virtual machine.
The information processing apparatus may migrate resources of one virtual machine to another virtual machine or another information processing apparatus so as to prevent centralization of load to the one virtual machine (refer to, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-5113, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-26911, and C. Clark, et al., “Live Migration of Virtual Machines”, 2nd USENIX Symposium on Networked Systems Design & Implementation (NSDI '05), pages 273-286, May 2005). FIG. 24 is a diagram illustrating a conventional migration of resources. In a conventional resource migration method, all memory contents stored in a main memory of an information processing apparatus (referred to as a migration source) 4 is migrated to an information processing apparatus (referred to as a migration destination) 5, thereby reconstructing data regarding management and usage of the main memory of the migration source on the migration destination.
With conventional resource migration methods, migration time for the resources including the main memory becomes longer as amount of memory contents of the migration source becomes larger.